


Little Demon Sonoda Umi

by hoshiboba



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiboba/pseuds/hoshiboba
Summary: Curious to see what makes Yoshiko appealing as an idol, Umi decides to watch one of her streams.
Relationships: Sonoda Umi/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Umi's Birthday Bash





	Little Demon Sonoda Umi

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Umi day! I love Umi so I organized this event for her birthday along with people from the Idol Fanfic Hell discord server. Enjoy all the rarepairs and top tier Umi content.

After hours of writing in her notebook, Umi feels like her brain is fried. These song lyrics are not coming easily to her in the slightest. Her eyelids are heavy from all the time she spent trying to come up with ideas. Maybe she went a little too hard tonight in her attempts to finish these lyrics. It's probably for the best that she does something else. Maybe inspiration will strike if she spends her evening studying up on other idols.

She does this quite often. It's nice to see what other groups might be doing and to make sure there isn't any overlap. If something looks or sounds too similar to what another idol group may be doing it could mean bad press for µ's, and that's what any idol group wants to avoid the most.

Doing a few searches on her laptop leads her to an idol news site. Perfect for analyzing what new things popular idol groups might be up to. She scrolls through skimming each article title for something substantial. There are some genuine thought-provoking articles and then there are shameless ones like "Idol Swimsuit Competition," just no. A headline titled "MarsGirls New Idol Group Announces First Single," catches her eye, so she skims the article but not much sticks out to her. To be fair little can be said about a group that hasn't even put out anything yet. She keeps scrolling aimlessly but suddenly stops when she sees a familiar face.

It's Yoshiko, from Aqours, and her picture is featured right below the article titled "Yohane-Sama's Streams: How Streaming is Bringing in New Idol Fans." This catches Umi's eye for a couple of reasons, she's familiar with Yoshiko and knew of her streams, but what she didn't realize was how it could be great publicity for Aqours or really any other idol group.

Scrolling through she finds a link to Yoshiko's channel. Might as well check it out, she thinks. Studying the appeal of her streams could be vital to bringing µ's more success. Luckily for her when she clicks the link it immediately shows that Yoshiko is having a stream right at this current moment. That saves her the trouble of looking through her archived streams.

"Okay my little demons," came Yoshiko's voice echoed from the speakers of Umi's laptop. Feeling a little embarrassed she turns down the volume, if her parents caught her watching something like this, she wouldn't be able to look them in the eye. "The fallen angel Yohane is now going to read some of her little demon's fortunes. One lucky little demon's username will be selected at random for a reading."

Umi can't help but stare in awe at the amount of work Yoshiko puts into the setup for her streams. There are lit candles all around her room, a table in the center with a crystal ball and tarot cards on top and a large black curtain is hanging in the background. And of course, behind the table is the fallen angel herself dressed in something that makes Umi want to avert her eyes in shame. It looks like a demon costume, with little horns, fishnet gloves, and a pair of wings on her back. The outfit didn't look bad on her at all, it just showed a little too much skin for Umi's liking. No matter though this was Yoshiko's decision not hers.

"Little demon, tacchi45, you have been chosen for a reading from, Yohane herself." Yoshiko begins to do a reading with her tarot cards and her crystal ball starts to glow.

All of this for a silly stream? Umi can't help but think. This must have taken so much time and effort.

"The high priestess," Yoshiko announces in a booming voice. "Little demon, you need to start listening to your intuition. Your intellect and logic can only take you so far, not everything in life is logical. Remain patient and vigilant, this is an order from your fallen angel Yohane."

The chat erupts with messages from excited viewers as well as the fan who got their reading done.

"THANK YOU YOHANE SAMA <3"

"WE LOVE YOU YOHANE"

"DATENSHI!"

Umi watches the chat and it suddenly seems obvious. Of course, Yoshiko puts this much effort into her streams, the fans love it and she loves her fans. Plus the amount of passion she puts into her performance as Yohane just makes it an enjoyable experience for everyone. Umi hates to admit it but even she's getting drawn in a little. Yohane is quite the character.

She watches her do a few more readings spawning more and more excitement and hype from the chat. Everyone adores what she does and why wouldn't they? She's great at it. Umi feels herself gaining a newfound appreciation for her. Yoshiko is a bit strange, but she's as dedicated to the fans as any other idol would be.

Umi feels her face flush a little. What's she getting so excited for? It's just her fellow school idol being great at what she does. She'd do the same for her fans, wouldn't she? Or is Yoshiko showing a greater level of dedication here?

Between readings, Yoshiko chats to the audience. She asks them questions about what games she should stream next and how they're doing in their personal lives. Despite "Yohane" being somewhat of a persona, she makes her feel real and gives the impression that she cares deeply for her audience and fans. Before Umi had been uncertain if the whole "fallen angel" thing even worked for an idol, but clearly it did. She had thought this persona was strange but she's finding herself to be quite entertained by it now.

Though it's probably just the enthusiasm of the chat was rubbing off on her. Or that's what she wants to tell herself.

"Little demon, umi_sonoda_152, you will be receiving the next reading."

Wait did she just read out her username?! Her heart starts to pound in her chest.

"Umi Sonoda? From µ's? I didn't take you as a little demon." She smirks, "I suppose Yohane's charms can win over anyone."

The chat erupts with messages.

"HUH UMI CHAN?!!?!?!?"

"IS THAT REALLY HER???"

"NO WAY!"

Oh no, this is getting out of hand. Umi types up a message quickly to put a stop to this.

"Hi, Yoshiko. It's me, Umi. You really don't have to read my fortune. I would feel bad taking that away from your fans."

Her eyes dart back to the video where Yoshiko appears to be reading her message. "Oh, wow it really is you, Umi." She chuckles in a somewhat sinister way, "Though I'm sorry Yohane cannot abide by your message. The little demons would love to see what your reading is. Isn't that right?"

To Umi's dismay, the chat erupts in a chorus of cheers. This is so embarrassing! She doesn't want Yohane to tell her fortune right in front of everyone! Would she be in the wrong to ask her not to read it? She wouldn't want to be a wet blanket.

Before she can properly decide, the crystal ball lights up once again and the cards are being drawn. Now her heart is really pounding in her chest. All she can hope for now is that it's nothing too abysmally embarrassing.

"The knight of cups!" Yoshiko announces raising her arms in the air for dramatic effect. "Ooh, Yohane didn't take you as the romantic type, Umi."

No way. Umi feels like she could die of embarrassment any moment now. 

"The Knight is bringing something or someone along for you, Umi. It's something beneficial. It could be a blossoming romance. Perhaps with the fallen angel Yohane?" She winks.

Now Umi feels like she's been shot through the heart. This went from embarrassing to… She isn't quite sure how to describe this feeling, but it isn't exactly fun! She watches in agony as Yoshiko and the chat tease her about having a crush on the fallen angel herself.

"You must be mistaken… This doesn't sound like a fortune meant for me."

"Don't be like that Umi, fate never lies." Yoshiko winks flirtatiously again and the chat goes wild.

Unable to take any more of it Umi shuts off her laptop and puts her head in her hands. That fallen angel! So shameful… And in front of all those people too. Thousands of them and many of them could have very well been their friends too! What was that girl thinking?!

Suddenly her phone rings, shocking her out of her embarrassed state. "H-Hello?" she answers cautiously.

"Hey, Umi…" it's Yoshiko. Isn't she still in the middle of her stream? "Did I go too far? By teasing you in my stream I mean. I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt your feelings…"

That was unexpectedly… Sweet. As angry as Umi felt at her it strangely melts away. Sort of like how she can't stay angry at Honoka. She sighs, "You're fine, Yoshiko you didn't hurt my feelings. However, was the most shameless display I've ever seen! And in front of so many fans too! What kind of idol are you trying to brand yourself as?"

Yoshiko just chuckles. "Yohane is glad she didn't hurt her little demon. That's the last thing she'd want to do. And for shameless idols… Shouldn't you be nagging Karin about this instead of me? I keep things PG-13 at the very least."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right. I suppose I will let it slide this time since you went out of your way to apologize."

"Aw Umi is a lot softer than she lets on, isn't she?" she teases her again. "Yohane must get back to her stream, though, her little demons are waiting."

"Good luck with the rest of your stream. Good night, Yoshiko."

"Good night my little demon."

After hanging up the phone Umi immediately puts her head back in her hands. Coming out of this why can't she help but think that Yoshiko is weirdly cute… No that's a strange thing to think about someone. Figuring her flushed face and racing heart was caused by lack of sleep she decides to go to bed for the night and figure out her thoughts about the fallen angel in the morning.


End file.
